This invention relates to a gaming apparatus for playing casino or other games, such as slots, poker, keno, bingo and blackjack, having actuatable switches for providing user input.
Conventional gaming units are typically provided with a cabinet and a gaming display mounted inside the cabinet. A screen made of glass or plexi-glass is typically provided with the cabinet to prevent direct access to the display by a user. The gaming display may be mechanical, such as a series of stepper wheels, or may be electronic such as a video display that is capable of generating video images. Whether mechanical or electronic, the gaming display may be capable of generating images associated with a game, such as poker, blackjack, slots, keno, or bingo. In addition, gaming units are known that have a first, or primary, display and a second, or bonus, display. The first and second displays may be electrical, mechanical, or a combination mechanical and electrical.
Selections may be made during casino game play via user inputs. The inputs allow a user to effect a variety of gaming alternatives, such as game type, wager amount, or strategic decisions. Typically, a user input is provided in the form of a depressable button that actuates a mechanical switch. Such buttons are subject to frequent actuation and use abuse, and therefore may quickly wear. In addition, while the buttons must be accessible to the user from an exterior of the cabinet, they must also be connected to the switch located inside the cabinet, and therefore only a limited number of areas are available for button location. A hole must be formed in the cabinet for each button, increasing assembly time and complexity of the gaming unit. Still further, conventional mechanical switches used in gaming units typically require a four wire connection. As a result, gaming units having several buttons require extensive harnesses that are difficult to build and install, and occupy a substantial amount of space inside the cabinet.
The bonus display, if provided, is typically positioned in a top box located above the primary display. Unfortunately, the buttons used to play the bonus game are typically located below the primary display with the other buttons, thereby creating a potential source of confusion for the user. Locating bonus game buttons in the screen enclosing the bonus display, while possible, would require holes to be formed in the screen. Consequently, the screen, which is typically made of glass, will be weakened and more prone to breaking, and assembly costs for the gaming unit are increased.
As an alternative to mechanical buttons, other gaming units provide a touchscreen for inputting user selections. Touchscreens are usable in applications using one or more video displays that are directly accessible to the user. Accordingly, a touchscreen may not be used if a mechanical display is used. Even if a video display is provided, the use of a touchscreen may be prohibited if the display is enclosed behind a screen. Furthermore, touchscreens are relatively expensive and overly complex, and therefore less reliable.